Transilvania
by Dark Kotetsu Angel
Summary: (AU) La definición de Bakura: Rebelde maniático. La definición de Yami: Maestro de kick boxing. La definición de su grupo de amigos: Disturbios. Todo mezclado en un paseo de la secundaria que se llevará a cabo en un lugar escalofriante. ¿Sustos?
1. Prólogo

---------------------

DKA: Qué estoy haciendo publicando una nueva historia en lugar de actualizar el resto... ;.; es que no sé, me vino la idea y quedó ahí... .n.nU De todas formas, espero que les guste, y si es así, coloquen un review (o les mando una bomba...) no, no, mentiras, ENJOY!

----------------------------------

**Transilvania**

----------------------------------

**Prólogo**

En la secundaria todos estaban en receso almorzando. La mayoría se encontraban en la cafetería, una total paz, bulla pero bueno, una deliciosa tranquilidad.

Los estudiantes de tercero de secundaria estaban casi todos ahí, unos tres o cuatro faltaban, pero no pasaba de esos números. En una mesa estaban cenando dos muchachos relativamente parecidos, con el cabello como pinchos (letalmente filudos) y multicolor... claro que los dos jovencitos juraban que era natural. Uno se veía con semblante más agresivo que el otro, con unos mechones rubios, a 45 grados y perpendiculares con su rostro, sus ojos carmesí penetrantes.... y aunque los dos tenían brazaletes y un collar, éste tenía unos tantos de más y era simplemente... más oscuro.

Claro que no sólo su aspecto se destacaba. Era un muchacho buena gente, generoso y ayudaba cuando alguien estaba en problemas. Tenía habilidad para la historia universal y para las matemáticas. Pero era un rebelde. Rompía reglas, daba lecciones de kick boxing en medio del receso o al final de clases.

Casi opuesto era el otro chico. Aunque igual de buena persona. Pelear no era su fuerte y más bien solía conciliar en malas situaciones. Su fuerte era la literatura y la lógica más que la matemática. A diferencia de los ojos carmín de su igual, este joven tenía la mirada lilácea y llamativa.

Se llamaban Yugi y Yami. Yami el cara de revólver y Yugi el chico más amistoso. Ambos muy reservados, y sí que eran idénticos en cuando a destreza en juegos de cartas o de habilidad.

Para muchos alumnos el parecido entre ambos los colocaba como "hermanos", "gemelos"... clones. Pero Yugi decía que Yami no era su hermano, cosa poco creíble pues contaban con el mismo apellido. "Mutou". Sólo que los alumnos no sabían que la relación entre Yugi y Yami no era de hermanos, más bien, se remontaba a algo no muy fácil de comprender...

- Qué milagro que comes tranquilamente – bromeó Yugi

Yami lo miró con rareza - ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Pues que no andas con tu **crayola** morada pintando a la gente -

- jajajajajajaj – ríe el aludido – No... hoy tengo como hambre... -

Yugi sonrió – Menos mal, porque ya llegó Bakura -

- cof! – tosió el chico ojos rojos – Lo único que faltaba ¬¬ - replicó, dando una mirada fastidiada a un estudiante de cabello blanco, que había entrado a la cafetería, y por cada mesa que pasaba era un almuerzo regado... una semi-pelea...

En otra mesa, dos chicas, una de grado tercero y otra de primero, estaban sentadas almorzando tranquilamente. Para su desgracia llegó Bakura y se sentó al lado de una que tenía el cabello castaño claro y mirada terracota. La cual hizo un mohín de descontento.

- Shizuuuuuuka – arrastró el albino - ¿Qué? Bueno el almuerzo? -

Yami veía la escena fastidiado

- .... -

- Ah, entonces no te molestará que me des un poco? -

La jovencita de nombre Shizuka frunció el cejo y lentamente tomó un vaso plástico que contenía agua, dispuesta a arrojárselo a ese cansón y ponerlo en su sitio.

Pero vino alguien a salvar la patria, y no era el amo de los puños (Yami). Se trataba de un muchacho de cabellos dorados y mirada almíbar... que contemplaba a Bakura con cierto desdén.

- Te gustan los refrescos en lata? -

Los que miraban se extrañaron ante una pregunta tan fuera de lugar. Pensaban que el chico iba a llegar con un vocabulario poco amistoso. Pues Shizuka era su hermana menor. Él se llamaba Jounouchi.

- Y a qué viene ese estúpido comentario? – inquiere el rebelde, arqueando una ceja y a medio reír

- No... puesss... – hizo una pausa y metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo – sólo era para darte un regalo! -

- Qué clase de reg...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

- ¡¡PPPPFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, Jounouchi sacó una lata y la batuteó con fuerza y rapidez, la destapó y roció el contenido a presión sobre la cara de Bakura. Que estaba... "muerto de la risa"

La cafetería entera rió. Las carcajadas de Yami también fueron inevitables.

- Ahora verás tu pedazo de $·"#&¬/!!!!!!!!!!! -

"– ESTUDIANTES – " – interrumpió una voz masculina, por medio de un altavoz que se oía en todo el plantel. "– les habla su director Kizahashi, para informarles que en dos días se realizará una excursión con los grados Primero y Tercero de secundaria, en sus respectivos salones se les dirá los detalles"

Se apagó el altavoz. La cafetería quedó callada por diez segundos, cuando se oyeron:

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

- ¡¡¡BRAVOOOOO!!!!!!!!! -

- ¡¡EXCURSI"N!!!!!! -

- ¡¡¡ UN DÍA SIN CLASEEEE!!!!!!!! EEEEHH!!!!!!!! -

- ¡¡NO HAY EXAMEN DE HISTORIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

A Bakura se le olvidó el refresco en su rostro - ¡¡¡Nos vamos de excursión €$&¬/#·!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

Ya todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a su léxico. A su pésimo vocabulario... muchos molestaban diciendo que no tenía vocabulario sino "jetabulario"

-----------

Media hora más tarde.

El grado tercero dos de secundaria iba a oír atento a la maestra de Japonés. Era la titular del curso y tenía todos los detalles respecto a la excursión. Iba a ser en un conjunto de cabañas a las afueras de la ciudad. Hace algunos días que las habían reservado para los estudiantes. Las casas no pintaban tan mal, pues la profe se había molestado en traerles una foticos para que de una vez fueran quejándose o alegrándose.

- ¿Y cuánto va a durar la salida señorita Arisugawa? – quiso saber Jounouchi, preparándose psicológicamente para la vagancia

La maestra contestó - Tres días -

Muestras "obvias" de alegría sonaron en el aula.

- Y... no quiero a gente REBELDE que arruine la excursión... – recalcó, mirando a Yami y a Bakura. - ¿entendido? -

- Ok – dijo Yami, entrecruzando sus dedos a escondidas

- Si... como sea – repuso Bakura, "dándole" forma a una pelota de papel. – _Claro que prometer en la escuela no equivale a prometer en el paseo... _¬u¬ -

---------------------------------

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 1: Les cabanes

DKA: Otra vez sucedió! ;; hice el update de este antes que el otro... gomen... gomen... es que me salieron ideas que daban muchas cosquillas y quise adelantar esta historia... n.nU para llevarlas a cabo. Mil gracias a los lectores!!!!!!!! A Miyuki Kobayakawa, Gabe Logan, Hitokiri Aoi mFy, Guerrera Lunar y Fenryr por sus reviews!!

Enjoy!

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

**Transilvania**

**Capítulo 1: Les cabanes**

Todos estaban ansiosos por ir a la excursión. O al menos, eso parecía porque ni siquiera Jounouchi había llegado tarde.

Eran juiciosos sentados en sus escritorios... con sus "equipajes" listos... preparados...

- Bien... tomé asistencia y todos están aquí... me pregunto cuántos hubiesen faltado si lo que tuviéramos fuera japonés... -

Todos: nn UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- ¬¬ como sea, afuera los espera el autobús... así que vayan despacio -

Y "tal" y como la señorita Arisugawa dijo... fueron despacio... poco menos que la velocidad de la luz. Pero entonces, notaron que Kaiba, el alumno millonario no estaba... así que cuando comenzaron a buscarle con la mirada, notaron que estaba un super carro... un super auto... un autazo... excepcional. Sólo como podía ocurrir con Kaiba Seto, dueño de una compañía... super... super millonario y super dotado... claro que súper alzado.

- Estás muy millonario para irte con nosotros niño rico? – le dijo Jounouchi

- No me gustan sus tonterías dentro del autobús – contestó el joven de cabello castaño y mirada cerúlea – Ya haces bastantes bobadas tú solo Katsuya. Creo que está utópico que aguante las de toooooodo un grado -

Mientras que Jounouchi fruncía el cejo y estaba por preguntarle a su compañera de al lado, una ojiazul castaña, Mazaki Anzu qué era "utópico", Bakura ya estaba lanzando bolas de papel a todo grado tercero, y pedazos de goma de borrar... - _Este paseo si aguanta! – _pensaba, mientras que un muchacho casi idéntico a él (exceptuando que se veía más calmado) intentaba por muchas medios de impedir que Bakura siguiera con esas cosas de mal gusto.

Casi todo el autobús rogaba porque Bakura le hiciera caso a su "hermano", Ryou. El más bueeeeeeena gente de tercero. Un Ghandi... a veces las personas se aprovechaban del pobre... ya que encima de ser tan calmado, Bakura no hacía nada por medio salvarlo. Pero en fin, casi nadie sabía que Bakura y Ryou no eran hermanos. Su relación era muy parecida a la que tenían Yami y Yugi. y era igual de complicado entenderla.

Otro muchacho, un moreno, Hiroto Honda, andaba de matador, intentando caerle bien a la chica Hedata Keiko. Que por cierto le odiaba.

- Ok Honda... puedes calmarte un poco...? voy a cepillarme el cabello... retocar mis sombras, mis lápiz labial – diciendo aquello, tomó su maleta (enorme) para buscar su cepillo y sus otras vainas. Bakura la observaba.

- Ahora sí que "cajita de Pandora" va a asustarse un poquito... – siseó con malicia, mientras que de una bolsa negra, sacaba una cucaracha plástica y de tela, muy, pero muy bien hecha. – Bien... – apuntó con elegancia y tin! Cayó con precisión en la mochila de Keiko.

- ... – ella guardó su cepillo, y esculcó de nuevo... notando algo no muy familiar - ¿Qué diablos es esto? – apenas miró, quedó como la "h"; muda. Para luego pegar un espantoso alarido y aventar la cucaracha lejos, atrapándola Yami, que no se inmutó y en cambio, supo de inmediato que era falsa.

Bakura y Yami comenzaron a reír. Y luego la mayoría del grado tercero. De cualquier modo, había sido gracioso.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Pasados unos minutos y con Jounouchi medio indigestado, llegaron a las cabañas. Era un lugar muy bonito y vital. Se respiraba aire puro y se veía muy acogedor. Cuando se bajaron todos los estudiantes. Incluido el grado primero, apareció un grupo de personas a saludarles.

- nn somos ayudantes, y también somos encargados de asignarles sus cabañas -

- o sea, a ver, o sea, ustedes nos van a decir en qué habitación de estas cabañas debemos dormir? – dijo Keiko

Bakura carraspeó – Keiko! Qué lista eres, déjame ser tu amigo! -

Mientras que Yami estaba pensando algo parecido – _Qué brillante, con esta niña mejor dicho... -_

Yugi no pudo evitar reírse, tampoco Anzu, Honda ni Jounouchi por lo que dijo Bakura. "Cajita de Pandora" no era precisamente la más brillante del curso.

- ... eh, así es señorita – contestó una mujer de aquel grupo, era rubia, y sus ojos eran amatista. – Bien, mi nombre es Kujaku Mai -

Y con esa bella mujer, los otros miembros del grupo procedieron a presentarse. Diciendo que además de encargados de mantenimiento y cabañas, éste iba a ser más que un simple paseo, pues ellos iban a darle a los jóvenes algunas conferencias y algunas dinámicas para que se divirtieran... obviamente que a muchos eso no les gustó ni cinco... se les esfumó el concepto de vagancia. Para más, los "del grupo" añadieron que iban a llevarse a cabo competencias deportivas y de mentalidad, que por supuesto habrían premios. Ahora sí, aquello no sonó tan mal.

Por otra parte, la profesora Airgusawa se fue a una de las cabañas que correspondían a las de los asesores. Permanecería allí todo el paseo, pero eso sí, iba a acompañar

Y media hora más tarde...

Las cabañas habían sido asignadas. Algunas mezclaban a primero y tercero. Como en el caso de Shizuka, la hermana de Jounouchi y a Anzu, de grado tercero. Que eran grandes amigas.

Por otro lado, los chicos estaban en otra cabaña bastante apartada de las dos muchachas. Yami había llevado pantalones más bien flojos... tenía úlcera por haber abandonado sus brazaletes y sus pantalones pegados que parecían estar con betún y fijados con laca. Pero lo había pensado bien (5 segundos) y había concluido que mejor los dejaba a salvo en lugar de traerlos a volverse una sxxt. Qué sapiencial se sentía... una subida de autoestima soberbia.

- -.-U tengo demasiado sueño – dijo Yugi de repente. Con semblante agotado.

Yami se percató – Qué pasa Yugi? -

- Tengo sueño -

Yami se sintió incómodo – Lo siento, es por mi culpa... como soy un espíritu necesitas mantenerme... -

Yugi no prestó tanta importancia. Sólo dormiría y amanecería mejor... lástima que faltaran DEMASIADAS horas para irse a dormir. – Está bien... lo que no entiendo es como Ryou no se ve cansado... – observa, pues los dos albinos... el loco y el calmado, reposaban en otras dos camas de la misma cabaña. Pero lo que sorprendió a los dos es que el chico pasivo tenía una ENORME hamburguesa obtenida de algún lugar... y la comía a una velocidad casi impropia... la acabó en instantes.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta u.ù – replicó Yami – Con razón... con todo lo que come... por eso no se cansa y a Bakura nada le pasa ¬¬ -

- Te oí pendejo! ¿qué tanto hablan de mí cabezas de pinchos? – rugió el rebelde, con una mueca. Pero cuando se iba a parar a reclamar de una forma tranquila y civilizada, tocaron la puerta. - ¬¬ fxxk... bueno... a ver, yo estoy a 3 metros de la puerta... Ryou a 6 metros... -

- Eres un morrongo. [perezoso] Quita que yo abro – le dijo Yugi.

Mutou, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la puerta, tuvo la gracia de tener al frente a una jovencita de rasgos preciosos. Rubia. De mirada aguamarina y cara de porcelana. Debía admitir que su peinado era un poco bizarro. Pero seguía siendo muy bonita. Yugi pensó pues, que era uno de los miembros de su grupo verdugo... ehhh!... de los grupos de los concursos y todo eso. Aunque se veía como de su edad... sólo que un poco reservada.

- Eh.... pues... ocurre algo? – medio dijo Yugi, algo inquieto de que ella no pronunciara palabra. Bakura también la veía, aunque de modo bastante inquisitivo.

- Tienen que irse de aquí... se los pido por favor -

- Ah, bueno! – dijo Bakura con frescura Colgate. – Ya esta vaina me estaba dando pereza. Y qué, todos nos vamos o qué... qué pasa o qué? -

Una gota se deslizó por la sien de la rubia... no esperaba que fuera tan directo... y fácil de persuadir

- Todos deben irse – manifestó con tono misterioso. – Espero que se vayan de aquí... – arrastró las palabras

Yugi, Yami, Ryou y Bakura se miraron

- _Seguro esta chica le hace a la que sabemos – _se dijo Bakura

Yami andaba proponiéndose ideas - _Esta niña se salió de un manicomio -_

- _Tengo sueño... ... Zzzzzzzzzzzzz ... ... ... esa niña es muy rara... tal vez tiene problemas mentales... Zzzzzzz.... ZZZZZZZ... _-.-_ – _Yugi andaba más dormido que despierto

Y el buen Ryou pensaba en comida... ah, si... y en la niña que todavía los andaba fregando parada en la puerta – _Bonita chica... .... ... hamburguesa... hamburguesa... ... -_

Entonces todos encogieron los hombros. Para ignorar esa petición tan poco sensata. Pero cuando voltearon para mirar a la dichosa niña, pues ya no estaba

- uuuh... ya no está... O.O – dijo Yugi extrañado. Luego cerró la puerta.

En ese momento, se acercó una dama de cabellera rubia. Dispuesta a dar una información a los muchachos que estaban en esa cabaña... fue cuando vio que la chiquilla estaba escondida tras un roble.

- Eh, Dahlia! ¿Qué haces oculta tras un árbol? -

- ¬¬ sshhh! Mai! -

Ella se tapó la boca. Y suavizó la voz – Ok, ok... ¿estás jugando a las escondidas con los chicos de Domino? -

- ¬¬ no -

- ¿entonces? -

- olvida esto, Mai – apuntó la ojiazul – Mejor ve con esos muchachos -

A la otra mujer no le quedó de otra más que asentir. En lo poco que trabajaba en las afueras de Domino City, había conocido a esa niña llamada Dahlia, era bien callada. Pero se había dado cuenta que era muy inteligente y madura. Demasiado para su edad. Vivía en una lujosa casa puesta sobre una pequeña colina cerca del campamento. No le había conocido familia... y la veía menor de edad, unos 14 o 15 años era lo máximo que le colocaba.

- _Y luego se quejan de uno – _se dijo Mai, viendo como la chica aquella se alejaba a paso discreto del lugar. Su semblante cambió al tocar la puerta de la cabaña.

Le abrió Bakura – Qué, ya vino el autobús a recogernos? – le preguntó ansioso – epa, tu no eres la chica mona esa! -

- Oo ... ¿de qué hablas? _¿se habrán traído alcohol...?_ -

Yami quitó al loco – Usted es Kujaku Mai... de los asesores – punteó, como medio incrédulo

- Sí, jovencito ¬¬, vine para avisarles que en quince minutos... digo... diez, hay una dinámica, para que vengan a divertirse -

De inmediato Bakura protestó - ¿es obligatorio? –

- ¬¬ -

- ya capté, _sólo espero que haya algo valioso que pedir prestado _-

- Bien, alístense, y dentro de esta cabaña, en el clóset, hallarán chalecos salvavidas -

- O.O y esto es un simulacro de catástrofe? – intervino Yugi

- ¡que no! Es sólo un juego que va a realizarse en el lago! -

Todos: O.O

Mai se fue y azotó la puerta. Salió rápido de ahí, para ir a avisarles a los estudiantes que quedaban. Dahlia la observaba oculta entre un par de arbustos.

- _Mai... ¿por qué no entiendes...? Yo he tratado de ayudar... tu corres peligro también – _piensa, con semblante melancólico

- ¡hola! ¡hola! ¿a quién espías? -

- ... o.o... O.O aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! – gritó girándose – q...quién eres???? -

El muchacho sonrió – Soy Katsuya Jounouchi para servirte! -

- será para espiarme! -

El agitó su dedo índice, negando y con una sonrisa más grande que el mundo – Yo te miré, andaba de paseo nn -

- U¬¬ siiiii como no... -

- No te has presentado, yo ya lo hice -

- _Qué no deberías prepararte para el concurso de remos...????????? – _dijo ella para sí misma, deseando que ese entrometido estuviera a kilómetros – Me llamo Dahlia Sableblanc... alguna otra preguntica...? -

- Sip nn ¿aquí no regalan cepillos dentales?... olvidé el mío! -

- ..._ le Dieu sacré _... si... ep... tal vez, ve a la cabaña número 1 de los ayudantes... quizás puedan hacer "algo" por ti... -

- Arigato! -

Y lo vio correr.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

- Continuará.... -

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I


	3. Capítulo 2: Game

---------------------

DKA: Como ya pasó el 24, me queda por decir que tengan un feliz año nuevo!! Espero que la hayan pasado bien n.n agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios! Y a quienes leen "Odio las fiestas" perdonen que no haya actualizado pero no tenía internet en mi casa y pasaron montones de cosas que en dicho fic diré u.u. Bueno sin más los dejo con el capi dos.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------

**Transilvania**

----------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: **Game

- ¡Jounouchi! Límpiate la pasta dental! – dijo Honda, riendo

- O.O! oops! – el rubio hizo un brusco movimiento de antebrazo y se limpió. Había obtenido un bonito cepillo dental adornado con estrellitas, era para un infante pero eso a no tener cepillo no tenía discusión.

Todos estaban alrededor del hermoso lago del campamento. Donde vieron canoas delgadas y de material sintético, al igual que remos. Mai y otros ayudantes esperaban a una única persona. Kaiba Seto.

- ¡empecemos sin Richie Rich! – exclamó Katsuya – Seguro que se le rebaja el estatus si viene para acá -

- Para tu eterno disgusto perro, ya estoy aquí para hacer esta competencia, en la cual de seguro quedarás de último – había llegado Kaiba, tan campante y fresco como siempre era. Impasible.

Jounouchi gruñó, pensaba sugerirle a Kaiba que dejara de ser gerente de KC y dedicarse a la literatura publicando "Cómo hacer que alguien se enoje en menos de 10 segundos", con esas analogías tan interesantes que le daba por hacer en varias ocasiones debería pensarlo seriamente.

- Bien... – Mitsumasa, un asistente, iba a proceder a explicarles la actividad. Y también en qué consistía el premio – Serán grupos de tres. Competirán por aparte grados primeros y grados terceros. Empezarán grados terceros, pero las metodologías serán exactamente iguales para ambos grados, a excepción del tiempo que se prolongará en un par de minutos para los más jóvenes -

- _Por lo menos que den un buffet porque muero de hambre!!!! _– se dijo Bakura

Mitsumasa continuó – Primero, cada grupo escogerá a un líder; acto seguido, alguien que no sea el líder tomará la balsa y remará hasta allá – indicó un punto en el lado, donde se divisaban flotadores que tenían banderas color naranja. – Tomará una bandera y regresará lo más rápido que pueda hasta donde están los otros dos miembros del grupo. Tras esto, se le entregará la bandera a otro, pero no al líder, quien tenga la bandera naranja, correrá hasta aquella colina y la clavará en uno de los lugares que estén marcados con cal. – tosió – Y... ni intenten tumbar la bandera de oros equipos porque habrán compañeros nuestros observando la competencia -

Bufidos, risas, comentarios sarcásticos... todo eso se oyó de los muchachitos de secundaria tanto de tercero como de primer grado.

- ahem!!!!!!!! -

Todos se quedaron callados.

- Luego de dejar las banderas en la colina, deben correr hasta ese bosque – lo señala – y recoger cada uno una bandera de color azul -

- _carajo, pero se fueron a buscar hasta la tela de las sábanas para hacer ese pocote de banderas... –_ pensó Yami, tenía mucha pereza, aunque admitió que sería divertido después de todo. Podría aprovechar para aplastar a Bakura y a Kaiba en una competencia de paseo. – no más no te nos vayas a desmayar Yugi – le dijo

- -.-UUU gracias por los ánimos... – le dijo el susodicho, pues para rey mundo y todo el mundo era bien sabido que Yugi no era el super astro del deporte. - ¡pero tu tampoco contribuyes mucho! -

- ¡hey! tu aceptaste darme tu energía y...! – Yami se percató que había dicho algo no muy inteligente (y que de paso, nadie entendería/creería) – y... y... y por eso es que te robo de tu cereal!!! -

Todos: (lo que oyeron) ahhhhh....

- _estoy muchachitos hablan hasta por los codos!! No me imagino como se los aguanta la maestra... –_ (Yo tampoco XD) – LUEGO DE QUE... – se calma – de que lleguen con la bandera se la entregan al líder quien correrá 70 metros – otra vez señala el terreno – poner la bandera donde está marcado con cal y traer un par de calcetines de algún miembro del equipo ¿¿ENTENDIDO???? -

Todos: (con pereza) seehh...

- ¡¡¡no los escucho!!! – (me suena, me suena n.nUUU)

Todos: (con 0.5 menos pereza) ¡si!

- Ay no... si me hago contigo en el equipo, por nada del mundo te ofrezcas para quitarte los calcetines, porque te aseguro que matarías en el acto a todo el campamento – le dijo Ryou a Bakura

Bakura indignado - ¿¿¿¿¿¿cóoooooooooooooooomo?????? Me baño todos los días -

- ¡será con lodo! – comentó Yami con voz socarrona

- y a ti quién te llamó Miyavi -

- jajajajajajajjajajajjjaa XDDDD – no pudo evitar reír Yugi – no lo voy a poder superar... XDDD -

- mhmh... – gruñó el pelirrojo - ¡Bakura! ¡tú también te pones accesorios "visual"! -

- si pero no duermo con ellos, y eso que Yugi se une a tu combo -

- ¡¡grados terceros!!!! ¡¡¡¡formen sus grupos ahora!!! – interrumpió una grandiosa voz femenina, ahora se trataba de Mai.

Quizás la vieron como una tirana, o quién sabe, pero los muchachitos empezaron a formar los tríos a considerable velocidad. El único ser que iba a paso de tortuga era Seto, la idea de trabajar en equipo no le gustaba de a mucho pero bueno... se sonrió al pensar que podría aplastar al grupo de Yami y sus amigos. La cosa no sonaba tan disparatada... así que buscó a un par de chicos y no le costó nada persuadirlos (ya se imaginarán) para ser parte de su grupo. Obviamente Kaiba iba a ser el líder, de por sí que era superdotado tenía excelente condición física... sacada de quién sabe dónde... ¿cómo? Si se la pasaba ejercitando únicamente las manos en su lap. En fin... un grupo formado.

Jounouchi se pegó a Yugi y a Yami. Quedando éste último como el líder. Los dos adolescentes de melena rojiza se confabularon para poner al pobre rubio a remar.

Otro grupo se formó con Bakura, Ryou y Honda. Y... Honda era el líder???? En fin, el moreno no andaba muy conforme con la decisión pero para eso existía la democracia y los albinos votaron por él. Quien remaría iba a ser Bakura.

Anzu formó un grupo con un chico de ojos verdes de nombre Otogi Ryuuji y un amigo, quedando el ojiverde de líder del trío.

Increíblemente Keiko quedó de líder de su grupo... a lo mejor les dijo a sus otras amigas del trío que la dejaran serlo a cambio de algún consejo de belleza. XD

En diez minutos todo listo. Pero... momentico!!!!!!!! ¿acaso nadie recordaba que había un premio? Premio. _Premio._ Un lindo peshiosho regalo para el trío ganador! Los organizadores de la dinámica **debían** hablar del premio AHORA!

Afortunadamente, Anzu se encargó de recordárselos.

Todos sonrieron ampliamente ante el futuro obsequio: Una suculenta cena, que incluía lo que deseasen, hasta la comida rápida y en maravillosas proporciones que los alimentaría hasta sus próximas cinco vidas.

Ahora sí que todos gruñeron: ese premio iba a ser severamente disputado.

Mientras había algarabía, desde una pequeña colina, recostada en un tronco, Dahlia observaba interesada la futura competencia, mientras tomaba una gaseosa contenida en una extraña lata. No tenía nada interesante qué hacer, así que desde su casona vino directamente para acá sin avisar a su tutor.

La rubia se sobresaltó al ver una sombra deslizarse rápidamente de entre los árboles. No era un ave y menos que algún animal terrestre oriundo de la región. La buscó con la mirada... seria, sus ojazos de lapislázuli hacían lo que podían.

Nada.

Dahlia se sintió algo perturbada, no por su propia persona sino por los que estaban allá abajo, alrededor de la hermosa laguna. Se incorporó, iba a acercarse al lago, claro que sin que los otros la notaran.

Mai y una compañera de nombre Sakura iban a dar la señal de comienzo de la competencia.

- ¡¡¡¡¡COMIENCEN!!!!! -

Se oyeron potentes gritos de parte de los jóvenes. Los jóvenes que iban a remar corrieron rápidamente hacia las balsas y montaron con agilidad. Aunque la amiga de Keiko le dio un saludo al agua del lago al caerse torpemente. (claro que luego se trepó con éxito a la balsa)

Y aunque usted no lo crea (replay) Jounouchi iba a la delantera. Yugi y Yami estaban echándole porras y serpentinas para que siguiera adelante. Bakura se lamentaba tener que remar al no poder apuntarle con una resortera al rubio.

El multimillonario Kaiba tenía un sentimiento semejante, tal vez podría lanzarle algún zapato y noquearlo... pero no quería a alguien ahogado... además, él se encargaría de aplastar al equipo de Katsuya cuando fuera hora de los líderes...

Repentinamente, algo aterrizó sobre la balsa del equipo de Bakura. Pero así como apareció de repente, igual fue su desaparición.

- ...pero qué...? – dijo Yami, aterrado, él y muchos sólo habían podido ver una sombra y nada más, pues se había perdido entre los arbustos.

- perfecto – maldijo Bakura – justo ahora que no estoy ganando se me aparece un organismo X! – siseó, pero la verdad es que el resto de los que remaban estaban muy asustados, incluyendo a Jounouchi.

Los ojos de Dahlia estaban abiertos a más no poder. – _no puede ser! A plena luz del día! Por qué? -_

- pasa algo? -

- ¡! M-Mai! Como para variar, me asustaste -

La rubia más alta lanzó una especie de murmullo. Mientras que la menor permanecía en silencio.

- Por qué no te acercas más al grupo? -

- ¿eh? – no le agradaba la idea – no, no... te lo agradezco. Por cierto, viste esa sombra? – intentó desviar un tanto la conversación.

Kujaku se encogió de hombros – supongo que un ave... un halcón agarrando a su presa que se debilitó. – así era Mai, siempre hallando explicaciones científicas o lógicas para cualquier cosa rara.

Pero, al parecer todos le tomaron trivial importancia al incidente. Mitsumasa pensó un instante cancelar el evento... pero se imaginó a un grupo de muchachos hambrientos dándole una paliza al no tener cena y cambió de parecer.

- ¡vamos hermano!!!!!! – gritó Shizuka. Jounouchi había atrapado la bandera y volvía para entregársela a Yugi.

- en tus manos, viejo – Jounouchi le guiñó un ojo y le dio la bandera.

- toma – dijo Bakura mientras Ryou le recibía amablemente la bandera. – agh... – se escurrió la ropa - condenado Katsuhiro, me las va a pagar – miró a Honda – qué tanto me estás viendo? -

- je... je... jajajajajajaj JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ!!!!! XDDDDD... perdóname pero discúlpame Bakura, es que tu cabello... sin gel... jajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!! – rió Honda

el susodicho albino fue a pedirle un espejo al equipo de las brutas, y efectivamente, su cabello, tras de rebelde, ahora era una choza, un desastre total.

- rayos _esto me pasa por esforzarme en estos juegos... – _se giró para ver a Ryou, ahora él había tomado la delantera – vaya! Va de primero! Eso debe ser gracias a mis consejos -

FLASHBACK

- uno, dos, uno dos! – contaba Bakura mientras comía una deliciosa hamburguesa. Ryou hacía lagartijas con él encima. – vamos, vamos! -

- ;; pero estoy cansado -

- como así que cansado, nada de eso. Me dijiste que querías ser bueno en deportes y así lo serás -

FLASHBACK

- _soy héroe nacional... _UuÙ -

- no sabía que Ryou corriera tan rápido – gruñó Kaiba. Se le ocurrió hacerle algún tipo de señal a su amigo para que hiciera que el albino se tropezara y así su equipo quedara a la delantera como debería ser. – _tonterías... GANO porque GANO y sin hacer trampas... – _(así se habla Kaiba! nOn)

- no puede ser! – Yami se agarró la cabeza al ver que Yugi se tropezó – ;; adiós super cena... adiós – baja la cabeza.

- grande RYOU!!!!!! – gritó Honda al verlo acercarse con la bandera azul. – déjalo todo en manos de este estupendo líder-

- si como no – dijo Bakura – por lo menos si ganamos voy a ser premiado de este castigo a mis pobres manos luego de esa remadera tan perversa -

- toma Yami, lo siento de verdad – se disculpaba Yugi con la mirada baja

- que no cunda el pánico, cálmate – la tomó y se echó a correr – ahora, vete quitando las medias -

- entendid... QUÉ? -

- que te quites las medias Yugi, no quiero que Katsuya se las quite! Con el agua debe tener una pecueca de los mil diablos y en verdad que aprecio mi vida! – le dijo el pelirrojo al más chico mientras se iba corriendo. Katsuya tenía un puchero cubriéndole el rostro.

Mientras tanto, en el equipo de Honda, le tocó a Bakura quitarse los calcetines a regañadientes claro está.

A Kaiba no le costó mucho trabajo convencer a uno de sus compañeros de equipo quitarse las medias. El problema era que no tenía ninguna bolsa o agarradero para las dichosas medias... así que tuvo que buscarse una hoja de árbol y cogerlas con eso. – _qué horrible... -_

divinen qué? El ganador, fue el equipo liderado por Honda, claro que el crédito era de Ryou que había hecho un gran trabajo desplazándose como gacela. Bakura respiró aliviado. Sí que tenía hambre.

- oye – el albino sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Yami

- Qué pasa cabeza de pinchos? -

- quería preguntarte acerca de esa cosa que aterrizó en tu balsa durante la competencia... -

- no he oído ninguna pregunta -

- la viste bien? -

- más o menos – respondió aquel – podré estar algo demente, pero juraría que era una persona -

- qué? – Yami lo miraba seriamente. – entonces no fui el único que lo notó -

- qué hay con eso? Hemos visto cosas más raras tu y yo... – hizo una pausa – con un demonio, Daria, deja de espiarnos -

- soy Dahlia! – había estado oculta tras un árbol, oyendo atenta

Yami y Bakura guardaron silencio y le clavaron los ojos a la rubia de ojos azulados.

- como sea... tengo hambre y voy por mi cena – repuso Bakura, dando un bostezo – no quieres algún postre? -

- vaya! Qué considerado! – dijo Yami sonriente

- no seas pendejo, se lo decía a Daria – (Yami cae al suelo)

- soy DAHLIA!!!! ... y me gustan los postres... – dijo mientras una diminuta sonrisa se asomaba en su semblante. Luego, miró hacia los árboles – _pronto va a anochecer -_

--------------------

- Continuará.... -

----------------------


	4. Capítulo 3: La nuit

DKA: update para Transilvania!

Si, lo sé, estoy a punto de ganarme la hoguera, pero deben entenderme... estoy cerca de las pruebas de estado y de verdad que he estado muy ocupada. En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo y mil gracias a los reviews! Pido disculpas por el capítulo tan corto, pero temo que de ahora en adelante será así, capítulos más cortos pero juro hacer el update más pronto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Transilvania

Capítulo 3: la nuit

Mitsumasa y Mai dieron un hondo suspiro. Menos mal que acordaron a último momento hacer la competencia de los chicos menores para el día siguiente, si no, el tiempo verdaderamente que no les hubiera alcanzado para hacerla.

Además que muchos estaban rabiando ante la victoria de los albinos y su líder que de todo parecía menos eso.

Como sea, ellos ya se iban a sus cabañas a descansar, total que soportarlos había requerido de bastantes energías y considerando que no eran unos adorables querubines el irse ya alistando para una buena cena y dormida era el plan a seguir por los guías.

Era ya de noche. Y una cena espectacular estaba servida en la cabaña donde Bakura y Ryou dormían. Honda comía por cinco, Bakura por seis, Ryou por seis y medio. Allí mismo, la tranquila y bonita presencia de la rubia ojiazul había probado uno que otro bocadillo, y se había negado rotundamente comer un sándwich.

Yami y Yugi no estaban allí, pues estaban cerca del bosque hablando con Jounouchi acerca una forma de vengarse de Bakura. Habían pensado en ahogarlo en el lago, tirarlo del autobús al momento de regresar a la ciudad y muchas otras más terribles torturas.

– No puedo creer que sólo comas esos bocadillos, Daria – dijo Bakura, aún con la boca llena

– soy Dahlia... –

– como sea – oyó la voz de Honda – ya casi flotas, mírate no más – la miró en forma enternecedora

– si, la pobre no debe ni comer – siguió Bakura – debes pesar unos 30 kilos no más, creo que hasta el cabeza de pinchos minor (Yugi) pesa más que tú. Y eso que Yugi parece un zancudo –

– chicos, no la molesten – dijo Ryou con seriedad y cerrando los ojos, para luego sacudir su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Dahlia lo miró con los ojos vueltos estrellas refulgentes, y le dio unas gracias muy leves, casi un susurro...

Pero el albino continuó con sus líneas – el hecho de que la chica esté desnutrida no significa que tengan que molestarla u.u – finalizó.

Todos vieron como Dahlia se volvía de piedra, caía al suelo y sus pedazos se esparcían por la cabaña.

Baku y Honda: _mujeres! _Ù.U

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña muy lujosa, bien decorada, estaba Kaiba Seto frente a su computadora portátil. Lo malo del asunto, bueno, lo malo para él, es que aún no podía superar eso de la competencia de hace rato. Cómo podía ser que él, Kaiba, K–A–I–B–A, el hombre poseedor de todo, programador, millonario, con su propio club de fans acosándolo cada vez que podían, con su mansión, con visas permanentes... cómo podía ser que él hubiera perdido ante... ante ellos!

Y lo peor es que hasta Jounouchi quien le caía como un pedo también le echaba en cara su derrota. Vencido por un par de albinos, uno paranoico y otro no deportista y por un moreno con unos puntos de coeficiente intelectual que no superaban a los suyos.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, de ninguna manera. Y menos con esos perdedores riéndose de él. Hallaría una forma de ¿vengarse?... no, no... eso sonaba muy feo. Mejor lo llamaba… un reembolso apropiado para su desgracia acaecida durante el día de hoy. (Genios)

Bien. Estaba decidido. Sólo quedaba la última parte; cómo lo haría…

– _hmhmh… tal vez un buen susto – _sonrió. Eso era perfecto. Les iba a dar a todos los que pudiera un susto grandioso. Estando en las afueras de la ciudad, en medio de un campamento, jungla... además de todo, era perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas con algún tipo de implemento que se necesitara para que los bobos se colapsaran.

Entonces, sacó su teléfono celular. Y se dispuso a ordenar unas cuantas cosas. Muchísimas ideas se le pasaban por ese momento en su genial cabeza y no quería descartar a ninguna.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

– ¡Está decidido!. – sonrió Jounouchi triunfante. Una enorme gota orbitó por las cabezas de Yugi y Yami, que además intercambiaron miradas y luego contemplaron a Jounouchi como si fuera un lunático. (Así era, después de todo) – Asustaremos a Bakura y a Honda –

Yugi se aclaró un poco la garganta – yo iba a sugerir que... – pero el otro pelirrojo lo interrumpió:

– ¿Tienes algún plan, Jounouchi?. –

– Bastantes –

Y de nuevo, los chicos con cabellos de espinas se miraron y arquearon una ceja.

– Bakura no se espanta con nada, excepto cuando no tiene dinero... – replicó Yami – creo que es más fácil conseguir que Ryou me de un puño a que Bakura se colapse con un susto. En todo caso, Honda es pan comido. Le da miedo hasta el coco –

– No estoy muy seguro de esto – duda Yugi – somos sus amigos y... bla, bla, bla… –

Yami/Jounouchi: ú.uUU (esperan unos veinte minutos a que Yugi termine su oratoria)

– escucha, Yugi – dice el rubio, muy serio – crees que fue justa nuestra derrota? Perdimos una super cena, Yugiiiiii¿ENTIENDES?. –

– entiendo O.OuU ... y en qué pensaste, Jounouchi?. –

Yami cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza – Yugi, esto puede tomar tiempo U.U –

– oye!. –

Y así, continuaron hasta que Jounouchi les comentó que una buena idea, sería ir durante una noche a la cabaña de Bakura a asustarlo con ruidos. A los otros dos muchachos eso no les pareció demasiado ingenioso, aún así, dejaron que continuara.

– Y para Honda, podemos inventarnos un fantasma, o un vampiro –

– Lo del vampiro no está del todo mal – repuso Yami – eso de efectos especiales para fantasmas sale costoso. Honda se va a desmayar con esto. –

– Si dices que funciona, sería bueno experimentar ahora mismo¿no?. –

Los dos miraron a Yugi por sus palabras, sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué?. –

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inflados como pelotas, los dos albinos y el moreno estaban casi dormidos luego de esa hyper comida ingerida. Honda tenía que hacer el sobrehumano esfuerzo de irse hasta su cabaña. El pobre no sabía que la comida la iba a digerir de un solo tiro con lo que le iba a pasar. En fin, como iba diciendo, con una fuerza de voluntad increíble, Hiroto Honda caminaba unos cuentos metros (a paso MUY lento) hacia su cabaña, con la total convicción de dormir. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si estaba muerto de cansancio. Pero muy contento.

Repentinamente, vio una figura acercarse a él.

Pudo reconocerlo, se trataba de Yugi. Iba a darle de la cena, pero el pelirrojo nunca se apareció. Es más, se desapareció de su cabaña.

– ¡Yugi! Vaya amigo, podría decir que te tragó la tierra¿dónde estuviste?. –

– Estuve con Jou y con Yami charlando – dice Mutou. – Te ves algo hinchado – observó.

– ¡pero Yug! Te íbamos a ofrecer de la cena _bueno, Bakura no… _pero no te ubiqué!. –

Yugi se encogió de hombros – no importa n.n y... – Yugi cortó su diálogo de repente, provocando que su amigo de ojos castaños enarcara ambas cejas

– ¿Ocurre algo?. –

– shh... ¿no oíste eso? – Yugi no creyó que actuara tan bien

– oír qué? –

A Honda no le gustó mucho lo que siguió. Oyó como los matorrales se movían. Claro, viene la primera etapa en donde se decía que eran los animalitos… ¡qué animalitos! Si habían bichos no más, ah, si, y esa cosa mutante que aterrizó en la balsa de Bakura…Rayos.

Los arbustos se movieron de nuevo, con más fuerza.

– d…deben ser los animales no? Digo, gatos, perros, grifos… –

– u.uUU... tengo escalofríos... – dijo Yugi supuestamente para sí mismo. Comentario que por casualidad escuchó Honda, y que por casualidad también empezó a sentir escalofríos. Parece que la cena ya estaba digerida casi por completo.

De nuevo los matorrales. Algo se acercaba y Honda estaba pegado al suelo con super glue. Yugi sabía que Jounouchi y Yami estaban tras las plantas esas, pero debía seguirles la corriente y se hizo el asustado. Lo hizo demasiado bien, ya que el pobre Honda tenía sus esperanzas en su amigo flacucho y ahora que lo veía asustado era un buen motivo para irse corriendo de allí. Yugi no pudo evitar sentir que el color azulado de Honda era algo en verdad gracioso.

– HooooooNDaaaAAAAaaaaa...!. –

– ay mamita...!. –

– HOOOOOOooooOOOOnnnNNDaaaAAAAA!. –

– Te vamos a llevaAAAAAAAAAr...!. –

Para cuando Yugi volteó a ver a su amigo, Honda ya estaba a bastantes metros de él, corriendo con una velocidad increíble.

El pobre Honda estaba pálido y corría hacia su cabaña, a ver si Jounouchi estaba allí...

– ;..; _quiero a mi mami!. –_

Cuando se perdió de vista, Yami y Jounouchi salieron de su escondite entre los sotos. Cubiertos de tierra, palos, ramas, hojas y bichos. Reían, y lamentaban no tener alguna filmadora o cámara digital para captar ese momento tan sublime. Había sido sencillo –demasiado– asustar a Hiroto.

– Esto fue sencillo, y divertido – dijo el rubio – No estoy seguro si contarle que en verdad fuimos nosotros, al menos para que pueda dormir –

– Claro que le contaremos, aunque ya se le pasará – comenta Yami – Como si ya no hubiera visto bastantes cosas paranormales –

– Bien, entonces, es hora de que vayamos a las cabañas, tengo bastante sueño... – Yugi dio un bostezo – ¿Qué les pasa?. – preguntó al notar a sus amigos con rostros pensantes. Los dos le regresaron una mirada robótica:

– No tenemos idea de cómo asustar a Bakura – explicaron

– O.OU ¿en verdad piensan hacerlo? Lo veo demasiado difícil, aunque, bueno, podrían ser tan amables de quitar ese holograma de fantasma que tienen atrás de ustedes?. –

Yami/Jounouchi: O.O¿HOLOGRAMA?.

Giraron su cabeza para ver a una espeluznante figura semitransparente.

– T–T–Te–Te ref–fieres a e–ese holograma...?. –

– sí Yami, no veo ningún otro... ú.úU –

– C–C–Co–Como te te pare–ce que que no fue nuestra idea –

– ¿mhmhm?. –

Los cabellos de los tres muchachos ganaron electricidad estática al ver que "eso" se movía y parecía saludarlos, con una agitada de mano y una sonrisa, sus caras bonitas pasaron a una tonalidad azulosa...

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!. –

Yami y Jounouchi tumbaron a Yugi y cada uno lo tomó por una pierna, de modo que lo llevaban como un costal de patatas, a mil kilómetros por hora, y llenando todo el cabello rojizo del pobre chico con tierra.

Unos segundos luego, Kaiba salió de entre otros arbustos (vaya selva) con su laptop ejecutando un programa de animación 3d y gráficas avanzadas y un proyector holográfico diminuto conectado a un puerto de ella.

– _idiotas_ –

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Continuará.


	5. Capítulo 4: At midnight

DKA: otro capi más! Agradezco mucho sus reviews!

oooooooooooo

**Transilvania**

Capítulo 4: at midnight

– por todos... los... cielos... – Yami jadeaba apenas pronunciaba una sílaba de su parlamento. Con sus manos sobre las rodillas y un gesto en verdad cansado, estaba apenas recuperándose de una super maratón y un susto magnánimo.

A su lado, Honda, Jounouchi y Yugi en un estado similar, aunque a decir verdad, Hiroto era el más traumado de los cuatro, pues en total habían sido dos sustos.

En ese momento, los arbustos se movieron fuertemente. Yugi y Honda se abrazaron y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

Todos dieron un alarido

– ustedes son bobos, o se hacen? – apareció una alta figura

Otro alarido

Todos: O.O ... ... ... ...

Yami fue el primero en reaccionar – ¡¡maldito Kaiba! Debí suponerlo – apuntó con su índice a la computadora del ojiazul

Jounouchi, Honda y el pequeño Yugi lo miraron de una forma no muy bonita

– gracias – se alabó Kaiba – aunque es algo diminuto comparado a mi gran intelecto, pero asustarlos es algo que a mi mente le fascina. Debieron ver sus caras... hm, pueden verlas – les mostró las fotografías digitales y rió a medias, pues los gestos les hacían competencia a las caras de Carrey – ya saben, si quieren que dé un buen susto pueden contactarme –

Jounouchi arquea una ceja la ver que el castaño le tira una especie de tarjeta de presentación.

– asusto a quien sea. Claro que con ustedes no se requirieron demasiados efectos especiales – dice, en parte en broma, en parte en serio

– entonces, si eres tan bueno, intenta asustando a Bakura – reta el pelirrojo más alto

– no es nada del otro mundo... ahora, si me disculpan, debo dormir, las personas geniales como yo necesitamos un momento de descanso... – se dio la vuelta y se perdió de la vista de los chicos. – ah por cierto, de lo de su amigo cabeza de algodón, me encargo mañana – alzó un poco la voz para que le oyeran

oooooooooo

– ayy!. –

Como por quinta vez, Honda saltó sobre Jounouchi. Y por quinta vez, era un animal. Un murciélago inofensivo, aunque Honda dramatizaba que era un vampiro mutante chupasangre que chorreaba plasma en su forma animal y que pronto iba a mostrar su verdadera apariencia y los iba a asesinar a la media noche.

– ya Honda, supéralo – le comenta Yugi – supimos que fue Kaiba, ahora es mejor irnos a dormir... por esos sustos casi olvido que es casi media noche... –

– en la media noche es donde aparecen los espectros y criaturas paranormales – Honda se mordió las uñas

– amigo, por ahora tengo sueño... estoy muy cansado por lo de los ejercicios de hoy, y eso que mañana va a ser la dinámica de los otros grados y va a participar Shizuka –

– Shizuka... OuO – con los ojos de estrellas – voy a echarle porras mañana –

Jounouchi lo miró de soslayo – cómo?. –

– que... que... la voy a apoyar porque es tu hermana...! sí..! .–

– ¿ustedes qué hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche?. –

Y de nuevo se quedaron sin aire. Ahí frente a ellos, con una mascarilla estaba la maestra Arisugawa, con pantuflas y una levantadora de satín blanco. Puro fantasma. Casi les da un ataque al corazón hasta que Yugi la identificó medianamente asustado, pues ya de por sí estaba a poco de caer muerto. (o muertos)

– les pregunté que qué hacían afuera a estas altas horas de la noche – repitió al no oír respuesta alguna de parte de sus estudiantes

– pues... pues... pues... un momento, qué hace usted aquí afuera también? O.ó? – cuestiona igualmente Katsuya

– justamente lo que estoy haciendo en este momento! Verificando que ninguno de ustedes esté merodeando... –

– yo diría más bien que quiere dejarnos inconscientes – susurró Yami

– dijo algo joven Yami? –

– nada o.oU –

– como sea – retomó la docente, bastante adormilada – es mejor que vayan a dormirse ¿no creen? Apenas mañana será el segundo día sin incluir la noche de hoy, por lo que les quedan dos días... y una gran cantidad de actividades... espero que no haya nadie más afuera, estoy sumamente cansada... buenas noches... y QUIERO que se vayan a dormir AHORA –

Todos soltaban series de sí repetidos, moviendo las manos en señal de paz para apaciguar a la tirana.

– claro que nos iremos a dormir, señor...ita Arisugawa –

La docente enarcó las cejas – más vale que así sea, Jounouchi... o verán... – mostró una mirada que en verdad les dio miedo. – Buenas noches – y con eso, se retiro y los jóvenes suspiraron, el mundo intentaba traumarlos y volverlos locos.

– sospecho que ella puede ser un vampiro –

– ¡Honda! – se quejaron los otros

– ¿qué?... es una posibilidad! –

Y de nuevo... – ¡HONDA! –

– ya me callo... – el moreno dio un prolongado bostezo, pues tanta cosa ese día lo había cansado notablemente, y estaba seguro de que mañana tendrían que levantarse temprano, así mejor irse a roncar un buen rato... los otros tenían ese mismo pensamiento, así que se fueron a dormir saltando de vez en cuando a causa de algún insecto.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien los observaba.

ooooooooooo

– Hola, qué haces tan sola a estas horas?. –

– sólo pienso... en lo que pasó hoy, en la canoa de un chico... Bakura, en la dinámica de los estudiantes de la escuela Domino –

– yo no estuve allí, estaba en casa... ¿qué ocurrió? –

La rubia suspiró, sus ojos se veían cansados a la luz de la luna – Uno se trepó... en pleno día, nunca creí que en pleno día haría algo así... –

El muchacho moreno de cabello claro y ojos lilas se sentó sobre la grama, al lado de ella. – No puedo creerlo, pensé que frente a tantas personas serían incapaces de hacer una aparición así... –

– Pues ya ves que no – le dijo – pero eso no es lo inusual –

– ¿Entonces? –

– Lo inusual es que al estudiante no le pasó nada –

Los ojos violetas del joven se abrieron estupefactos ante tal afirmación. – Quieres decir que... ¿él no le hizo nada a ese tal Bakura? –

– No, ni un rasguño, ni un intento, su cuello completamente a salvo. No le veo una explicación –

– Es posible que ese estudiante tenga alguna particularidad, o "algo" por lo cual él perdió el interés cuando se subió a la canoa, ¿no crees eso, Dahlia? –

– Más bien, algo que lo alejó o impidió seguir adelante. Al menos, doy gracias a que ellos pensaron que era un ave cargando a una presa y otras teorías con un poco más de racionalidad según ellos –

– Sí... menos mal, no quiero ni pensar que... – pero el joven se vio interrumpido ante una imponente voz masculina que se abría paso entre la maleza, árboles y arbustos.

– A un lado, que necesito probar mi creación – alguien apareció, asustando a los chicos que terminaron pálidos y con exceso de adrenalina.

– OOU – así fue la cara que pusieron los dos ante la inoportuna (por no decir rara, inesperada, etc.) interrupción de un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azul zafiro.

– Qué pena por ustedes, tórtolos – dijo Kaiba, con su fiel amiga, su laptop y su holográfico conectado a la misma – Pero un genio necesita trabajar, pueden ir a besarse y hablar misterios a otra parte –

Fruncieron el cejo – ¡no somos tórtolos! –

– Todas las parejas dicen eso... ¿qué tanto me ven? Soy Kaiba Seto. K–A–I–B–A S–E–T–O – deletreó – Ya deben conocerme, cielos, quien no...ú–u –

Pero la verdad, es que estaban aterrados de ver a alguien pasearse a las doce de la noche como si fueran las doce del día. Y todavía con una computadora portátil.

– no puedes echarnos de aquí! –

– claro que puedo, tostado... pero no tengo deseos de desgastarme, ni gastar mis valiosos minutos... así que negociemos: ... – comenzó Kaiba – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes con ((insertar gran cantidad de dinero en yenes, dólares, euros...)), mañana recibirán esa cantidad si se largan, qué opinan, eh? –

– O.OUUUUU muchas cosas... – respondieron poniéndose de pie – ya nos vamos... –

– y recuerden que no han visto a nadie por aquí – los vio marcharse – hasta que por fin! Los intelectuales necesitamos estar a solas... – proyectó la imagen del espectro – ¡quedó muy bien! ... soy un maestro... – sonrió endiabladamente

ooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, en la mañana

– ¡¡Vamos Shizuka! – echaba porras Hiroto, moviendo una improvisada bandera, hecha de una sábana de alguna cabaña de "algún" desafortunado en "algún" lugar del campamento. Jounouchi miraba a Honda no con muy buenos ojos, pero el rubio estaba algo ocupado viendo a dos personas: a su hermana pequeña y a otra mujer, de largos cabellos dorados y ojos amatista. Mai. Así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para regañar a su amigo, porque además tenía el deber de hacerle miradas mortales a Kaiba, quien de vez en cuando lo miraba con soberbia. Jou desearía tener lásers para "darle nueva forma".

La hermana de Katsuya estaba en un equipo, encargada de tomar la bandera para clavarla en la colina y así terminar la dinámica. Shizuka se había ganado la fama de buena atleta. Y lo era.

Anzu también la animaba, y junto con Yugi le daban discursos hermosos sobre el valor y la perseverancia y que lo importante era participar...

Ryou miraba en silencio y Bakura hacía caras extrañas como de querer vomitar al oír las charlas del pelirrojo y la ojiazul.

Kaiba terminaba de diseñar el espectro en el programa de gráficas en su laptop, había calculado probabilidades y estaba casi seguro de que el equipo de Shizuka ganaría... así que para qué gastaba sus ojitos. Ese fantasma cibernético estaba diseñado para asustar a Ryou. El pobre albino no le caía mal... de hecho le simpatizaba, pero vamos, o todos en la cama o todos en el suelo. Debía asustarlos a todos, faltaban los cabezas de algodón, y empezaría por Ryou, para ver si era sencillo como lo habían sido Yami, Yugi, Honda y Katsuya, y los dos de anoche, sólo que sin efectos especiales.

– _no soy cruel... sólo un genio en acción... ÙuU–_

– Esa sonrisa de Kaiba no me gusta para nada... U¬¬ – susurró Jounouchi, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yugi lo oyese

– Debe estar pensando en la forma de asustar a Bakura, ¿no lo recuerdas? –

... el cerebro del inu se tomó sus segundos para rebobinar el cassette y repetir los eventos acaecidos la noche anterior... – ¡¡¡ahhh! ¡ya me acordé! – dijo con júbilo

– Eso ya es todo un avance en ti – llega Yami

– ò,o... ¡hey! –

– Y bien, oí algo de Bakura y Kaiba, y eso me suena a problemas – repuso el faraón, cruzándose de brazos.

– Jounouchi dice que ve a Kaiba sonreír –

– Está drogado... –

– Yami –..–U – dijo Yugi a modo de petición para que lo dejase continuar – Jounouchi piensa que Kaiba se trae algo entre manos –

Yami se encogió de hombros – Es posible que quiera asustar a Bakura – y de nuevo, le atinaron a un albino, pero al equivocado – Ayer se entretuvo bastante a costa de nosotros – taladró al CEO con la mirada

– Yo también pensé eso... – añade Yugi, mirando al rubio – con esa serie de infartos que me provocó Kaiba anoche, dudo que hoy mi corazón resista... espero que estemos en lo correcto, no quiero recibir más fantasmas... T.T –

– Ni yo T.T – lloriqueó Jounouchi

– ¡arg, no sean tan cobardes! – reclamó el antiguo gobernante egipcio levantando el mentón como gesto de orgullo. Los otros dos entrecerraron sus ojos al intercambiar una mirada y luego observar de nuevo a Yami, su cerebro no estaba tan putrefacto como para no recordar que por muy faraón que fuera y por todas las clases de "equitación" que recibió, Yami se había asustado también.

– _esta noche, el chico Ryou se asusta porque se asusta – _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
